Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!
is the eighth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters and it is the 20th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theatres in Japan on March 19, 2016. The Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Mirai and Riko are excited to come visit the human world! However...they are separated by the witch Solcière, and her partner Trauuma. And they have one aim. It is to complete catastrophic magic with the tears of the Pretty Cure!? The only thing that can protect the world is the friendship of the 44 Pretty Cure! Plot Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Riko / Cure Magical Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofurun *Ha-chan Villains * Goyan * Noise * Pierrot * Dyspear * Boss Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Masuko Miyo *The Policeman *Kaoru Movie Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *EnEn New *Solcière *Trauuma Trivia *Cure Echo returns for the third time in the All Stars franchise. Ayumi did however, make a cameo in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. *The Miracle Lights return after their absence in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *Cure Scarlet makes her movie debut in the All Stars franchise. *This movie marks Toei Animation's 20th Pretty Cure movie. *Kirakira Kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou♪ returns into the All Stars franchise, last heard in DX3. *On the promo poster, Cure Honey can be seen with a LovePreBrace when she shouldn't have one. However, in the official poster, she is correctly shown without one. **Also, Cure Twinkle's gloves are not colored in. *This is the second All Stars movie not to share part of its title with another All Stars movie, the first being Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *Much like ''DX2'' and ''DX3'', the villains are revived. This time, it is only the main villains, unlike DX2, where some of the generals are revived and in DX3, which featured the villains from all of the series' movies as well as the main monsters from each series. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, ''Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!'' Merchandise For more information. Gallery Videos External Link *http://www.precure-allstars.com/ Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery